


A Rainy Monday

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2019 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, first morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “For as long as he could remember, he’d suffered from a vague nagging feeling of being not all there.”― Douglas Adams, The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy





	A Rainy Monday

For the first time in a very long time, in fact, he couldn't exactly recall another instance over the last few years, when he felt completely grounded. 

No, it was far more than that. 

He actually considered that he was entirely fully present in his body for the first time in his life, and though he knew he should be in a ridiculous amount of pain, he realized that all he could sense was Stephen's arms around him, and his even breath at his ear. He wanted to understand, needed to understand what it was about the man who had somehow captured his heart, and made him believe he was worthy of a soul; but more than that, he needed to kiss him.

He turned in Stephen's arms and was instantly gathered closer against his chest, and the plush lips he had grown so fond of were whispering words he had never heard before, perhaps he was casting a spell over him, or reciting some ancient poetry. He didn't know, and didn't care, as even in a whisper, the deep voice shut down any thoughts of thinking he might have had. He closed his eyes again and let the sound of Stephen's strong heartbeat lull him back to sleep.


End file.
